Higher
"Higher" è la dodicesima traccia dell'ottavo album in studio di Rihanna, Anti. È una canzone d'amore con una produzione woozy, contenente testi su sentimenti della cantante verso il suo amante, mentre lei è sotto l'effetto di droghe e alcolici. Il testo si concentra su Rihanna che lascia un messaggio nella segreteria telefonica del suo amante. La canzone è stata scritta da James Fauntleroy, Kenan Williams, Rihanna e Bibi Bourelly. Background La canzone è stata scritta da James Fauntleroy, Kenan Williams, Rihanna & Bibi Bourelly. È stata mixata da Marry Marroquin con Ike Schultz e Chris Galland come assistenti e Ray C. Brown Jr. come tecnico alla registrazione, presso i Westlake Santa Monica Studios. La musica è stata prodotta da Dion “No I.D.” Wilson, la produzione vocale è spettata a Kuk Harrell, che l'ha registrata con Marcos Tovar, il tutto è stato poi masterizzato da Chris Gehringer. L'autrice della canzone, Bibi Bourelly, aveva lavorato con il produttore Paperboy Fabe, che aveva organizzato una sessione con Kanye West: il risultato è stato "Higher", inserita come dodicesima traccia dell'album Anti (2016). Testi Secondo la cantautrice Bibi Bourelly, "Higher" è stata scritta in soli venti minuti. Disse alla rivista Vice, riguardo la canzone: "Tutto accade per una ragione. Lavorare con Rihanna ha cambiato la mia vita. I 20 minuti che mi hanno portato a scrivere "Higher" è in realtà quello che ha cambiato la mia vita, perché, anche se abbiamo scritto "Bitch Better Have My Money" per prima, lei ha sentito di più questa". La canzone era attesa già a marzo 2015, quando alcune demo trapelarono su Internet. Tuttavia il 9 novembre 2014 aveva già pubblicato un verso della canzone su Instagram: "Dis whiskey got me feeling pretty". L'audio fu reso pubblico il 28 gennaio 2016. Rihanna ha paragonato la canzone ad "un messaggio vocale ubriaco". Come ha dichiarato a Vogue nell'aprile 2016 sulla copertina: "Lo sai che è l'uomo sbagliato, e quindi ti ubriachi e pensi 'Avrei potuto perdonarlo. Potrei chiamarlo. Avrei potuto farlo con lui.' Basta, disperata." La stessa Rihanna ha amesso di aver bevuto un po' prima di registrare la canzone. Critica Secondo la recensione di Jordan Bassett di NME, Higher è "una canzone d'amore diretta, con una Rihanna che invita il suo amante mentre ammette di essere stata ubriaca. 'So che potrei essere più creativa e pensare a delle battute poetiche', canta, 'ma mi sto avvicinando e ti amo'. Ci sono il piano tintinnante e piano elegiaco, ma quella che spicca davvero è la voce di Rihanna, fumante e che svetta, che potrebbe essere una delle cose più belle e romantiche." Secondo la recensione di Lorenzo De Padova di Rnbjunk, Higher è una pessima canzone: "Disastro. Una delle canzoni più attese dai fans, ed una delle delusioni più grandi, Higher è sicuramente una delle tracce da dimenticare di questo Anti. Esagerata, fastidiosa, questa canzone è una vera e propria agonia per i timpani (senza esagerare), e siamo contenti che il brano duri solamente due minuti." Il critico italiano ha comunque aggiunto che la musica ricorda un po' quelle dei vecchi film western quando gli amanti devono dirsi addio e ha terminato scrivendo: "Il momento dell’acuto, che dovrebbe esprimere tutta la sofferenza, diventa troppo forzato. Un’occasione sprecata per quella che poteva diventare la migliore ballata di Rihanna dai tempi di Cold Case Love, che dunque rimane a nostro avviso ancora imbattuta." Julianne Escobedo Shepherd di Billboard ha scritto, "La voce del ballad ultima chiamata Higher, che sembra essere un favorito dei fan precoci, è molto meno efficace, tuttavia: Rihanna ha ceppi nel registro acuto mentre canta dal punto di vista una doyenne oppressa a metà strada da un quadrante ubriaco, quello che lei intende come un effetto emotivo è troppo lontano dal campo (la prova a parte che i messaggi vocali inebriati non sono mai una buona idea). " David Sackllah di Consequence of Sound ha definito la canzone "tonante", con Rihanna "sta spingendo le sue prodezze vocali oltre il suo punto di rottura, impacchettando il valore di due incredibili momenti in due minuti". Jordan Bassett di NME ha detto: "C'è un pianoforte tintinnante e un pianoforte elegiaco, ma quello che spicca è la voce fumosa e in ascesa di Rihanna, che potrebbe essere una delle cose più belle e romantiche che abbia mai registrato". Nella sua recensione di Anti , Michael Cragg di The Guardian ha scritto, "Higher ''è il punto in cui il nuovo tono vocale sperimentale di Rihanna va un po 'in tilt, in realtà quasi inascoltabile, il che è un peccato perché il valzer musicale si sforza di essere sentito in sottofondo è davvero carino. " Al contrario, il giornale Alexis Petridisha ha detto che "la combinazione di musica slogata e woozy suona stupefacente, come un epico strappalacrime degli anni '60 eseguito da persone che si sono indebitate così tanto da essere sul punto di svenire o di essere ammalate in un bidone" Jayson Greene di Pitchfork ha detto che la canzone era "un altro pezzo di lavoro magistrale di No ID" e ha scritto: "Abbiamo incontrato molte Rihanna nel corso degli anni, ma "Higher"... è la prima apparizione di" ultima chiamata Rihanna - un dialetto ubriaco con una cassetta della voce rovinata, un'insaziabile bruciatura nei lombi e un'allarmante mancanza di interesse nel mantenere la dignità.Questa è una canzone sul desiderio di sesso e compagnia notturni così urgente da farlo in realtà sembra una canzone su quanto mi fa male avere un Humvee sulla gamba, ed è perché Rihanna dà così tanto di sé stessa nella cabina vocale che sembra possa svenire ... Questa canzone dura due minuti , ma è una trasmissione completa da un posto più lento e affranto e doloroso del nostro mondo. " Brennan Carley di Spin ha paragonato la canzone a " At Last ", mentre Eve Barlow ha detto che la canzone era "un po 'strillata' " Crissy Milazzo di Tee Vogue ha scritto: "Al massimo momento di Amy Winehouse di Rihanna, lei canta whisky e posacenere, lasciando che si senta l'usura e lacerazione sulla sua voce per due brevi minuti. Questo è un must-ascolto (ascolto obbligatorio) , come è come un profondo taglio di Adele con il marchio di brutto marchio di Rih, triste e speranzoso, trionfante e sconfitto.Le stringhe si aggiungono al dramma, regalandoti l'emozione che di solito è riservata solo ai social media di Rihanna. È rinfrescante, ed è una vittoria su un album che si sente tutto suo ". Maeve McDermott di USA Today e Patrick Ryan hanno detto che la canzone era "un dito negli occhi" a " [[''Love on the Brain]]", la traccia precedente nell'album," mentre Rihanna lascia il bel vibrato per cantare, urla alcune nottate a tarda notte nel momento più negativo di BadGalRiRi nel disco. " Caroline Framke di Vox ha scritto," Higher è solo due minuti, ma il desiderio grezzo di Rihanna è rovente. Va da un ingannevole, 'Questo whisky mi fa sentire carina,' a Rihanna che si butta nel caos più pudico di voler solo stare con qualcuno, e veloce ... Mai un quadrante ubriaco è stato convincente - o questo potentemente commovente. " Cover Lorde ha dichiarato di essersi ispirata alla sua canzone "Liability"ascoltando "Higher", dicendo di essersi "commossa fino alle lacrime" mentre la cantante Maren Morris ha postato online la sua cover di questa canzone. Categoria:Canzoni da Anti